Like the Man I Know I'm Not
by MyExpression333
Summary: A boy named Sollux is a highschooler who uncovers a secret to himself, and is thrown out as an outsider, even by his own mother, trying to figure out what had happened to him, he finds a friend to help him through, with the same problem... inspired by: Turn Off The Lights by:Panic! at the disco
1. Chapter 1

_**/Authors Notes/**_

_**Yes! it's a merical,**_

_**but i finally found some inspiration to wright another story**_

_**Go ahead give me a round of applause**_

_**no**_

**_okay_**_**...**_

_**see ya at the bottom**_

_**:P**_

* * *

I get up from the dinner table, stumbling towards my room. With both hands pressing against my head, I crash onto my bed with a loud thud as someone follows me to the frame of my door and closes it silently. The mind cutting pain piercing through my brain, slowly started to dull as I fell asleep.

My alarm goes off at 5:30 to alert me to go to school. I slouched myself up, sitting up in my bed rubbing my face. I stop for a moment to look at my hands to make sure this was reality, slowly till my mind cleared up; I realized it was indeed reality and that I had to go to school.

I gather up the strength to get up and walk over to my dresser, where I grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt to pull over the one I had passed out in. I sense the presence of someone standing outside my door; sliding the sweatshirt over the shirt I walked over to the door and opened it, finding my mom waiting for me to eat breakfast.

She motions her hand, pointing to the table, in which I walked over to and sat down. I looked over to the table to see the selection of cereal. I leave the sugary cereal for my little sister in the third grade, and grabbed the cheerios instead.

Placing my dishes quietly into the sink; not wanting to wake up my sister, Nepeta, and grabbing my bag, as I wave goodbye to my mother, I headed out the door for yet another day of school.

Walking down to school, placing my ear buds in my ears, I see Gamzee and Tavros, walking up behind me. I make no eye contact; not wanting to talk to anyone.

I sensed them getting closer and closer, knowing that they were going to start off a conversation, I pick up my speed and slowed down when I got onto school grounds.

I recoil my ear buds around my phone and sliding it into my backpack, as I walked through the school doors into the hallway.

"Hey, Sollux!" said Gamzee "Why the motherfuck are you so quiet!"

I glance away, trying not to start off a conversation, with the slight throbbing in my head, and head towards my locker as I through my bag in and took out the books I needed for the next three classes.

I have always hated going back and forth from locker to class, so I would just do three at a time.

I rush over to my first period class; trying to avoid Gamzee and sit down in the back corner of the room, next to the A.C. It was mid fall and I still always loved the sense of the coolness touching my skin.

I pull out my note book and wait for the teacher's instructions.

The teacher comes in slightly after the bell rang and stood in the center of the floor.

"Attention class, today there is nothing assigned for you today, so you may talk quietly amongst yourselves" he says as he sits down at his desk and starts typing on the computer.

Obvessly ((I can't spell for my life)) it didn't stay as "quietly talking", and my head started to pound at the noise.

I shove my hands to my ears trying to block out the sound that seemed to mockingly echoed in my ears, and I laid my head down on the desk , hopping the darkness would help sooth my mind.

The bell rung and I felt my mind vibrate, as I tried to let my eyes adjust to the lighting. I rubbed my face and carried on to the next class.

* * *

((TIME SKIP)) ((Because i'm just a lazy ass)) ((:P))

* * *

It was the last period of school, and I sat down irritated and I didn't even bother trying to listen to the teacher anymore.

The bell rung once more as indicating that class had started and I hissed under my breath to the vibration of my mind, feeling as though someone was kicking at my head.

"Okay, class today I have to go down to a meeting, so stay seated and don't kill each other." Said the teacher, as she left the room.

I shoved my head into my arms and hissed at the volume of the class steadily rising as the time went on, and I was forced to stay in the room, so as the last the bell rang, I got up and sprinted out the door, to my locker, and out the school doors faster then everyone exited the classrooms and cleared out the hallways.

Looking down at my phone, which was half empty, I shove back into my pocket and speed up my pace, cuz the sooner I got home, the sooner I could go to bed.

Rushing into the house and slamming the door as I entered my room, I leant on my door rubbing my temples with my fingers, and started to slide down the door.

But before my back hit the floor, I brought up the strength to get up and again crash myself onto the bed with a thump, as my phone slides out of my pocket, along with my bag to the floor.

Quite instantly, I fell asleep.

I get up to the sound of a door closing, signaling that my little sister got home.

I slouch up, getting ready to head over to my door, when I hear my sister at my door.

"Go back to bed, Sollux, you need your rest, and I can take care of myself." Said Nepeta, whispering through the crack of the door.

I smile at her concern for me, and head back over to bed.

"Okay Nep." I reply as I slowly start to fade off into sleep.

"Good night, Sollux" said Nepeta, as it being the last thing I heard, before I was completely sound asleep.

I feel myself replying back to Nep, but I couldn't remember what it was, so I just assumed that I said "good night" back.

* * *

**_/Authors Notes/_**

**_Okay so i started a new story, _**

**_don't worry im still going to continue on "You Never Knew your Mind was Dark"_**

**_ :P_**

**_So yeah..._**

**_Let me know on how you thought about the story_**

**_and tell me if you want me to continue or not..._**

**_so...yeah..._**

**_See ya next update_**

**_:P_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**/Author's Notes/**_

_**i know im the worst**_

_**im so sorry**_

_**fucken school**_

_**and technology**_

_**its short im really sorry about that but i thought it was about time i updated after two months**_

_***2X facepalm combo***_

_**yeah well**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

"Sollux~"

"Sollux!"

"Why can't we come out and play! ~"

"Heehee! ~"

I wake up in a panic; breathing heavily, rubbing my eyes to make sure I was alive.

I sit up looking around the room, those voices are coming more, and more often.

I run my hand through my hair as I get up, turning my body slightly, and walk over to the window.

It's still 3 a.m., so I should get back to bed; I turn around and start walking towards a messy pile of blankets, that I call my bed.

In sudden change of thought, I turn back around, unhitching the locks on the window and sliding it up; I climb through it and go onto the roof.

* * *

The cool, crisp breeze felt good against my face.

I look up to the stars, tilting my head a little to see the full moon.

Sliding my hand across the surface of the rugged tiles; I begin to get sleepy.

The surface was uncomfortable though,

My eyelids got heavy and began to close drifting in and out, trying not to fall asleep, but end up failing.

* * *

BUDUM

I can hear my heartbeat in my head.

* * *

"Sollux! It's time for school!" I hear Nep shouting.

I slowly begin to open my eyes, clutching the sheet; I realize I was back in my bed.

Looking around my room, trying to focus my vision that was slowly getting worse and worse.

I smack my face to make myself get up; that failed, I should have gone with cold water instead.

My door creaks open "Sollux you are going to be late" said Nepeta, clutching to her favorite blue cat hat hat.

A long pause is position, before Nep got the courage to say something else "ummm, are you okay?" she said in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine Nep, you just worry about yourself and make it to school on time, okay?" I say in a week smile.

She hums in agreement, and skips back into the kitchen.

Running my hand through my hair, that was all spiked up for only god knows how much I toss and turn in bed, I try to focus my vision on my computer that was on the other side of the room.

I smack my face once again to see if my vision was just blurry because of just waking up.

Nope. Nothing.

At this rate I could go blind….

Don't be so stupid you know that won't happen.

But what if it does?

What! I don't want that! I refuse to believe that!

Now, what do you know?

Yah! We will come out one day! Hehe!

No! I won't let you!

"Sollux!? What's wrong?!" Nepeta runs in, in a panic, to see me eyes shut, teeth clenched, and hands pressing over my ears.

"I-I'm fine nep, ju-ju'th't run along." I say with one eye clenched, and a weak expression.

"N-no you're not! I'm gonna get mom!" said nep, running off to get mom, making the door slam into the side of the wall.

A few seconds later and I see nep run in with mom following behind in worried expressions.

"Sollux, are you okay?" said mom, leaning down next to me with her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fi-" I try to say, when suddenly i black out from the pain.

* * *

I open my eyes feeling very heavy, to find myself trying to distinguish between being awake and being asleep, considering I couldn't see that much, and that everything was changing color, like when you look through those old 3D glasses.

Sitting up, rubbing at my eyes, I see my mother sitting against the wall, next to my bed, watching me, still in a worried expression.

"Sollux, are you okay?" she said, as her body started to perk up, to me sitting up.

"Uh, yeah, im fine" I say trying to widen my eyes even more.

"th'ay, mom?"

"Yes?"

"What time I'th it?"

"Oh, uh let's see" she says looking at her watch. "it's two o'clock"

"Okay, al'th'o can you find me my old 3D gla'th'e'th?"

"Sure, what for?" she said glanceing over to me.

"I just want to te'th't th'omething"

"Okay" she says, getting up, and walking over to my dresser.

She slides open the dresser and picks up the glasses. She then closes the draw and walks back over to my bed, handing me the glasses.

I take the glasses and put them on my face.

My face slowly turns into shock, as I find out that the glasses actually cleared my vision and I could see perfectly fine.

See my face in shock my mom asks "What is it?"

"I can th'ee"

"What? But couldn't you see before?"

"Not re'th'ently"

"Oh, well then I guess that's good then….." she says weirded out.

"Well you lucked out, today is Friday, so now you have the weekend" she says leaving the room and closing the door.

I plop my head back onto my pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"Heehee! Sleep Sollux"

"Yeah loser, sleep!"

I give into the temptation and fall back to sleep.

"Time is running out Sollux, heehee!"

"Yeah fucker, we'er coming for you!"

A smirk appears on my face, as a tear runs down my cheek.

* * *

_**/Author's Notes/**_

_**again im so sorry**_

_**yeah it was short**_

_**sorry**_

_**stop saying sorry already**_

_**okay**_

_**well see yall next update**_

_**hopefully...*facplams***_


End file.
